Bathtub
by Lolly Dream
Summary: A little drabble of Ace wanting Sanji and Sanji playing hard to get. AcexSanji  Shounen-ai


**Title**: Bathtub

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings**: AcexSanji

**Beta Read By**: N/A

**Summary**: A little drabble of Ace wanting Sanji and Sanji playing hard to get. AcexSanji

**Warnings**: Naughty language, boyxboy (Shounen-ai).

**A/N's**: Story is taking place a bit before the Davy Back Arc and is mixed with the manga and anime happenings. This story is as well to go with Ouran-chwan's picture "Bathtub" that I came up with and she drew. It's so cute and a must see! ^.^

* * *

><p>After Skypiea the Mugiwara crew, due to an unforeseen landing predicament with some marines, ran into, Luffy's brother, Ace who as well was making an escape. Once again heading in the same direction for a bit they teamed up.<p>

Now before the crew had all been stunned Ace was Luffy's older brother, he was so polite and nice but now… well it was safe to say this time the honeymoon period was over.

He ate too much, he snored, he picked his nose, he farted, he fell asleep at random, he had a firry temper, and what some certain crew members were most worried about was Ace's certain infatuation with their cook.

Still it was nice Ace being around and though Sanji would not admit it, the attention was nice too.

Today it was just a little after lunch and Ace was still at the table as Sanji was clearing the dishes from it.

"Ne, Sanji?" Ace whined.

"Hm?" asked Sanji, his blue eyes not moving from the task at hand till Ace reached out and took hold of his wrist. Slowly his eyes ran up that bare arm to the grinning face locked on him.

"Have you given anymore thought to joining the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"No." Sanji pulled himself free of Ace and gave his back to the older boy.

Ace reached out and pulled Sanji back into his lap, the blond holding now tight to the dirty dishes in his hands. "Aw why not Sanji? You would fit in perfectly there … then I could see you as much as I wanted."

An evil grin came to Sanji's lips as he leaned his head to Ace's, "Maybe that's the reason I won't … now get off me you creepy pervert." and Sanji once again pulled himself free of Ace's clutches.

"Aww you're so mean," Ace whined as he watched Sanji go over to the sink, his dark brown eyes not able to help going down to check out that prefect ass he was dead set on knowing more personally.

Sanji started the dish water and chuckled, "So I have been told." Sanji's humor dropped however and he huffed as he was only getting cold water from the sink. The fucking ship was falling apart all around them. "Fucking crappy shit ..." growled Sanji in frustrations.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Ace got to his feet and wandered over, "What's wrong?"

"We still don't have any shitty hot water."

"Here let me help…" Ace offered and stuck two fingers in the cold water in the sink and swilled them around as they glowed. "Try it now ... is that warm enough?"

Sanji was a little bit surprised but tested it out as Ace requested of him and smiled as his hand soaked in the warm water. He pulled his hand out then and dried it so he was able to get out a cigarette. "Say Ace?" the cook questioned and lit up the cigarette.

"Yes Sanji?" Ace smiled feeling his heart rate pick up a beat as Sanji leaned into him.

"How would you like to take a bath with me?" Sanji asked and blew out a puff of smoke as a sinister grin curled to his lips.

Ace was nearly jumping for joy he could not believe his luck!

An hour later after dishes were done Sanji lay back in the tub and sighed out in pleasure. Bubbles covered the top of the nice warm water along with a yellow rubber duck that he idly poked at with his big toe. It was utterly prefect!

"You know Sanji … I imagined something completely different when you asked me to take a bath with you …" Ace stated as he glared up at the bottom of the tub he was being forced to lay under it and keep the bathwater warm.

"Heh I bet you did," Sanji smiled and went on to enjoy the warm water.

Ace crossed his arms over his bare chest and vowed then and there that this was only a minor setback and he would get Sanji. It was only a matter of time.

_The End._


End file.
